Forever Loved
by MysteryCritic13
Summary: This is an imaginative story of what I think happened after Abby and Owen left Los Alamos. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Loved

Chapter 1

**I do not own Let Me In or any of the copyrighting claims to it. This is a fictional story I made in order to further the story of Owen and Abby in my own mind. I do not own any of the characters or scenes from the movie. Personal note, I think Chloe Grace Moretz did a fantastic job playing Abby. Without further ado, here is Forever Loved.**

**Owen's P.O.V**

The conductor walks past me, asking for my ticket, and I reach into my backpack and hand it to him.

"Is this trunk yours?" He asks, giving it a kick, making me nod in order for him to walk away. Abby raps "kiss" in Morse code on the lid of the trunk from inside, and I rap back "sleep well". I grab another piece of my favorite candy, Now & Later, and began singing the jingle.

"Eat some now, save some for later. Eat some now, save some for later…"

I sit up on the train to find the car completely empty, even the trunk. I stand up and walk up and down the aisles of the car, looking for the trunk or anyone else. After being unable to find anyone, I go to the door of the car and open it. I look through the window of the next door and see a man sitting on the seat in the next car. I open it and walk towards him, looking outside of the train car window to see nothing but darkness.

"Excuse me, sir," I say, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Have you seen a little girl about my age with blonde hair carrying a trunk with her?"

He said nothing, so I touch his shoulder and I pull my hand back to find it covered in blood. I look at him from the side to find his throat ripped out, making me stumble back in fear. I look up to find Abby in her monstrous form. Her teeth sharpened with blood dripping from her mouth and down the front of her white dress. I stand up and hug her, finding her remarkably stiff.

"Abby, what's wrong?" I ask. She smiles at me and pushes me back, stepping forward and smiling, her eyes glowing bright golden red. Her eyes look like that of a predator, stalking towards her favorite meal. She stalks closer and closer, snapping the man's neck quickly so he can't change.

"Abby, please… This isn't you… I love you…"

She launches at me, shrieking at a pitch that could break glass and make dogs howl in pain. I wake up with a start to find people resting peacefully, reading books and newspapers, and the trunk nestled safely at my feet. I breathe a sigh of relief and look at the clock on the far end of the train car. A few more hours, I thought, just a few more hours before we're home… a home for us. We arrive in Boulder, Colorado, that evening to wait for my grandfather to arrive. I take my trunk into the men's bathroom to let Abby out of the trunk. As soon as she comes out of the trunk, she tackles me to the ground, hugging me and nuzzling my chest.

"I missed you so much, Owen," she whines, hugging me tighter.

"I wish I didn't have to be in that trunk alone."

"First off, Abby," I say, straining to breathe from the pressure of her vampire strength.

"I'll be a vampire like you soon and you won't have to sleep alone anymore. Second off, try to remember I'm still human and you're crushing me."

"Oops," She gasps, letting me go. She picks me up off of the ground and brushes me off.

"Sorry, Owen…"

"It's okay, Abby," I say, brushing her hair from her face.

"We all forget things every now and again."

"Yeah…"

I look out the door, see that the coast is clear, and motion for her to follow me out. She grabs the trunk and follows me out of the bathroom as I see my grandfather's truck pull up. I wave him down, and grab the trunk, dragging it towards his old '68 Ford pickup. My grandfather steps out of the truck and hugs me tightly.

"Owen, my boy!" he chuckles, kissing the top of my head.

"You've gotten taller. I remember when you were up to my knees, always begging me for a rocket ship ride."

"Grandpa…" I whine, blushing deep red.

"Who's this young lady?"

"This is Abby, Grandpa," I say, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"She's my… friend."

"You mean your girlfriend, right?" He asks, a booming chuckle bursting from his red bearded mouth. He looks back at us with bright blue eyes, his height dwarfing us in its hugeness.

"That's exactly what he meant, Mr. Michaels," Abby says, wrapping both of her arms around my neck, her blonde hair brushing against my cheek.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Well, good then!" He says, crossing his arms.

"It's about time, Owen. Also, call me Oskar, Abby. You're making me feel old. Now, climb on into the deathtrap. It's a long drive home, and I'd like to get back before sunrise."

"Actually, Oskar," Abby says, squeezing my hand for comfort. I nod slightly to indicate for her to tell him.

"We have to get back before dawn."

"Oh, yeah?" He asks, looking down at us.

"Why's that?"

"I'm a vampire, Oskar…" She says, after taking a deep breath.

"Oh, is that all?" Oskar says, chuckling loudly.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"What?" I say, completely dumbfounded.

"What do you mean, 'is that all?'?"

"You're okay with me being a vampire?" Abby asks, smiling slightly.

"Of course, little lady," He chuckles.

"Dracula and I go way back. Plus, a werewolf friend of mine goes out for drinks with me every now and again."

"I'm serious," Abby says with a slight whine in her voice.

"I know you are, darling,"

"Grandpa, she—" I start, before Abby places her hand in mine.

"She what?" He asks.

"She… was hoping you'd believe her joke…"

"I almost did, Owen," Oskar chuckles, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Great joke there, Abby."

"Thanks, Oskar!" She says, faking a smile.

"I can't take all the credit, though. Owen helped me with it."

"Just like your old granddad, eh Owen?"

"Yes, sir," I say, trying to sound happy.

"Well," he says with a gesture towards his truck.

"Let's get home."

"Yeah," Abby says, remembering her hardships over the last few centuries.

"Home…"

I grab my trunk and put it in the back of the pickup, then slide in before Abby so she can sit on my lap. She slides onto my legs and I pull the buckle over both of us, clicking it into place. Oskar pulls the truck out of the train station and starts heading back to his farm, our new home.

**So, that's my first chapter. I hope you like it. Please read & review. No flames, please. Constructive criticism accepted and welcomed, but no flames. Next chapter is when I will start using the movie itself. This is a Beta-less story so far, but I am willing to accept a Beta. Thanks, until next time, Mystery Critic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I repeat; I do not own Let Me In, or the copyrighting rights. This is my way I picture the story happening after the movie. This is the chapter I will start using excerpts from the movie itself, and I will symbolize when I am using the movie with a double asterisk before and after the excerpts from the movie. Again; I do not own Let Me In. Here's Chapter Two of Forever Loved.**

**Abby's P.O.V**

As we're driving through the mountainous terrain away from Boulder, Colorado, I turn my head to look at my beautiful boyfriend, Owen. I look in his deep grey eyes, and he looks back into mine, his chocolate brown hair frizzled from the heat. I giggle and place my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb on his soft cheek. He smiles and places a kiss on my lips, running his fingers through my long blonde hair. I lay my head on his chest and remember what it was like when I first met him.

_Flashback, a few months ago…_

**Third-person P.O.V**

**Owen walked slowly towards the tree, the knife he just bought opened menacingly.

"Are you scared, little girl?" He asked, getting angry.

"Huh? Are you scared?"

He stalked up to the tree and started stabbing it repeatedly with the small knife. He was so wrapped up in his mutilation of the tree, he didn't notice a small girl sitting on the small climbing cage.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked, making Owen turn around scared.

"Nothing," Owen responded after looking at her for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," She answered.

"What's your name?"

"Owen," He answered.

"What's yours?"

"Abby," She said, walking up to him.

"Just so you know; we can't be friends."

She turned around and started walking back towards the door into the building.

"Well, who said I wanted to be your friend?" He said, turning back around and kept stabbing the tree.**

Abby looked out the window to see Owen continuously stabbing the tree, anger clear on his face. She walked into her bedroom and saw the man she came with passed out on the mattress. She walked over to the couch in the small living room and sat down, wrapped her arms around her knees to her chest, and thought of the consequences of trying to befriend someone.

_End of Flashback…_

**Abby's P.O.V**

"So, Abby," Oskar says, trying to strike up conversation.

"Where are your parents? Mind you, I enjoy having my grandson back, as well as finding out he has a beautiful girlfriend."

"Well, Grandpa," Owen says nervously, trying to cover for me.

"Her dad, he died in the hospital a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Oskar asks, looking at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to him?"

"He was in a car accident," I answer.

"They needed me to identify him."

"Oh. Well, I'm very sorry to hear that, Abby."

"Thanks, Oskar," I say, a tear sliding down my cheek. Owen turns my face towards him and wipes the tear off. He smiles at me and I lean my face forward to kiss him, putting as much love into it then I ever have before.

"Ahem," Oskar says, trying to get us to stop.

"I said; 'ahem.'"

I sigh softly in disappointment and sadness as I pull away from the kiss. I lean my head back onto Owen's shoulder and nuzzle my cheek into his neck.

"I love you, Abby." He says.

"I love you too, Owen." I say, smiling even wider.

We drive in silence for a few more minutes until we turn onto a dirt path leading through a plethora of trees. The truck bounces up and down as we run over small rocks and dirt mounds. I lick his neck secretly while Oskar is concentrating on the road, and then nip softly at his pulse.

"I'm going to need to feed soon," I whisper, low enough for only Owen to hear.

"I don't know whether or not there are any people around here for me to noticeably feed off of."

"This is the countryside, Abby. Everyone knows everyone," He whispers back.

"People will notice, trust me. I have an alternative, though."

"What?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"Me." He answers, making my smile instantly disappear. I lose all of my composure, forgetting that Oskar is a foot away.

"NO!" I yell, making Oskar turn his head in shock as I rip the seat belt buckle out of the side, and then turn to stradle Owen's lap.

"I am not going to feed off of you!"

"Um, Abby..." Owen says pointing towards Oskar.

"I don't give a damn if your grandfather hears about me being a vampire!" I say, losing my temper more.

"We agreed to wait! I told you that I can't bite someone without turning them, and I'll be damned if I turn you before you go through puberty!"

"Now, Abby," Oskar says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't get involved, Osakr," I warn him.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE is EVER going to stand between Oskar and me. Understand?!"

"Abby," Oskar says, a stern look on his face.

"You're being rather rude to an adult."

"Oskar, I've lived three times your age, at least," I say, my eyes glowing red.

"Also, its not wise to argue with someone who can toss you the length of a football field."

"Grandpa," Owen says, shaking his head.

"Do what she says. I made a mistake. Its my fault."

"I know what vampires can do when angered, Owen," he says, pushing us out of the passenger side door with his foot.

"I wasn't kidding. Dracula and I have been trying to come up with alternative feeding methods for three decades. Plus, my buddy Andy is a werewolf."

"Really?!" Owen asks in shock.

"Then you know to stay out of this before you get hurt."

"Calm down, Abby," he says, walking towards us.

"You're starting to lose control."

He places a hand on my shoulder and my hand flashes out and flicks the side of his head, slamming it into the door of the truck. He recovers after a few moments, staggering slightly with both hands outward with only the index fingers up.

"I'm okay," he says just before collapsing.

"Now, Owen," I say, pulling his face within centimetres of mine.

"I am not going to bite you yet. Do you understand?"

"But you need-"

"Stop!" I cut him off, making him flinch.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes," he says with a sigh.

"I understand."

"Good." I say, pulling his lips onto mine, kissing him fiercely.

"We have to get to the farm, Abby," He says, regretfully, ending the kiss.

"I know," I say with a sigh. I get off of him, purposely rubbing my knee against his crotch gently. I enjoy the blush on his face as I walk over to Oskar and slap him.

"Oskar, get up."

"Whosit, cookies?" He asks, shooting up quickly.

"What?"

"Farm, home," I say, pointing to the starting of dawn a few minutes away.

"Me, extra crispy fried chicken if we don't."

"Mm, fried chicken," Owen says, licking his lips.

"Sounds almost as good as you, Ab."

"Keep it up, Owen," I say, indicating between his legs.

"You'll get a spanking instead of a massage."

He grabs his crotch while imagining the punishment, which makes me laugh loudly. I pick up Oskar and set him in the truck, before slapping him once more to stop the drooling. He regains focus and looks at the sky.

"Let's go," He says, locking the buckle into place.

"The basement is already ready for you guys. Let's get there pronto!"

I grab Owen and sit him in the seat, then sit on his lap and close the door. Oskar roars the truck to life and shoots off down the road, heading towards the barn as fast as possible. We reach the farm and he hands Owen the key.

"Get yourselves down to the basement," Oskar tells us.

"I'll take care of your stuff. I'll see you both tonight. Go."

"Thanks, Oskar," I say.

"Just remember I can throw you like a ragdoll flying in a twister."

I enjoy the look that blanched his face, and launch towards the house after he nods. Owen reaches the door a few seconds later and unlocks it. He takes my hand and leads me to the basement door, opening it and closing it behind us. He slides the deadbolt into place and picks me up as the sleeping force begins to take over. He carries me down the stairs and lays me in the bed, then takes off his shirt and shoes, following me in.

"I'll see you tonight, Abby," he says, whispering in my ear while planting little kisses on my neck.

"Maybe you can give me that massage."

"You're gaining confidence, sexy," I say, sounding a little too giggly.

"Yeah, well, you're about as coherent as a drunken sailor," he retortes.

"I love it when you're sexy," I say, giggling one more time before I start to nod off.

"I love you, Owen..."

"I love you too, Abby. Now sleep," I hear, just before I feel the sun peek over the horizen for the first time that day, and like every morning, I join the dead into deep slumber.

**Well, that's chapter two, folks. Please read and review. Flames will be used to bake cookies with 'eff off' frosting on top. I will be posting new chapters as I finish them. Until next time, Mystery Critic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I** do not own Let Me In or any of the characters in the movie. I will be attempting to make the chapters a little bit longer. I have finally found a Beta, and she is none other than my very own sister. This chapter will be where the M rating takes effect. Without further ado, here is chapter three.**

**Owen's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes to see Abby sliding her dress over her head. My eyes open even wider as she slowly pulls her underwear down her legs, bending over so much that everything is visible. I start mentally reprimanding myself as I feel myself harden. Stop it, Big guy, I think. This is no time to stand at full mast.

"I already know you're looking, Owen" Abby says, turning around.

"My body is yours to look at in the first place."

"Really?" I say, opening my eyes again.

"Really." she answers, walking in front of me and pulling back the cover. She smiles in victory as she sits me up and takes my shirt off.

"Abby," I say, holding her hands for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We have all the time in the world."

"That's exactly why I want to do this now," she says, pushing my hands aside and undoing the button to my jeans.

"We can do it any time. I want it now, Owen. You don't have to worry about hurting me."

"I thought that it hurts for a girl's first time..."

She glares at me and rips my jeans and boxers into shreds.

"That's for a human, Owen," She says, licking her lips at me.

"If you try to deny me this, I'll bite you where the sun doesn't shine."

"You are aware that that would change me, right?" I say, gulping as sweat trickles down my forehead.

"It will also give your... Ego a boost, if you catch my drift." She says, looking down at my length.

"If its this big for someone your age now, I can't wait to see how big it will get later on."

"Hey!" I yell, blushing.

"Can't a girl dream?" She asks, licking her lips as she rolls her eyes.

"And dream, and dream, and dream..."

"Abby... " I whine.

"Yes, Owen?" She says, laughing slightly.

I pull Abby to me and kiss her deeply, sliding one hand into her hair. I slide my other hand down to her butt and squeeze her left cheek. A small moan escapes her lips against mine, and she pushes me down so she can stradle me. She deepens the kiss, her hands tangled in my hair. I pull back after a minute or so, and breathe heavily.

"You're not throwing in the towel already, are you champ?" She asks playfully, fiegning a look of hurt.

"I haven't even gotten started on wearing you out."

"Oh really?" I growl, flipping us over so that she giggles like a school girl as I stradle her.

"Oh, Owen," She said, purring as her eyes fill with lust.

"Here I thought I was an animal."

I gulp as her eyes flit up and down my body, lingering for long periods of time on my crotch.

"Owen?" She says, looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I want you," she began, cupping my crotch and rubbing me.

"I want you to be my first for everything. I want to do everything tonight, right now."

"I'm going to get a drink of water," I say, starting to get up from the bed.

"This is going a little too fast for me."

"Oh, no you don't," Abby growls, pinning me to the wall as she licks my neck. I see her eyes turn a pale shade of lavender as she kisses and licks my face.

"You're staying right here so we can make each other feel good."

"Grandpa!" I yell, until she silences me by thrusting her tongue in my mouth in a deep kiss.

I hear him running to the door and kick it in, then run down the stairs. He looks at the situation, then tackles Abby, pinning her to the ground for a brief few moments.

"Owen!" He yells at me.

"Go to my room and get some of the silver chains off of my dresser, now!"

I take of running up the stairs as I remember a few years ago here.

_Flashback, six years ago..._

**Third-person P.O.V**

Owen walked up to his grandfather's room, hoping that he could read Owen's favorite book. He clutched the large book and pushed the door open.

"Grandpa," he said, yawning a little.

"Can you read me my book?"

"Of course, my boy," he said, patting the bed beside him.

"Climb on up here."

With a look of glee, Owen struggled to clamber up the side of the large bed. As soon as the young boy was nestled next to his grandfather, and starts staring at the pile of silver chains next to him. His grandfather's reading is recited to deaf ears, as the silver chains draw Owen deep into thought.

"Owen," Oskar asked.

"Are you listening?"

"What are those?" He asked, pointing to the large, tangled clumps of sliver chains.

"Well, my boy," Oskar said.

"Those were your Grandma's silver necklaces."

"Why do you still have them?"

"Well," he started.

"I like to keep your grandma close to heart. I always have those chains right next to me in case I ever need them."

"What do they do?"

"Your grandma made sure that evil would always be restrained." Oskar said, chuckling at a joke inside his head.

"Those chains were made so well, you could probably bind the devil's hands behind his back."

"Really?" Owen asked, looking at his grandfather in amazement.

"Absolutely." He said, wrapping his arm around his grandson.

"Now, how about this story?"

Owen nodded his head furiously, then with one last glance to the chains, settled in to enjoy the story...

_End of flashback..._

**Owen's P.O.V**

I ran out of the basement and up the stairs to my grandfather's room so fast, Abby would be impressed. I grab a few chains just as Abby runs into the room and tackles me to the bed.

"All alone," She purrs, rubbing her pelvis against mine.

"Just me and mon seul véritable amour."*

"Abby, please," I say, whimpering as she rubs her body all over me.

"You're scaring me..."

"Owen!" Grandpa yells, tossing Abby on the bed.

"Place a chain on her wrist now!"

I mindlessly obey, thinking the whole time that this couldn't stop Abby. To my extreme shock, the chain held her wrist in place as she pulled and yanked to no avail. My grandfather grabs the other chains from my hands and carefully drops one around her other wrist. Then, he dropped the other two around her ankles, and one more around her neck. I grabbed a sheet and tossed it over her.

"Okay," I say, standing in front of my grandfather.

"How are those chains holding her, and why in the hell is she trying to fuck me like a rabid mink?"

"Silver is a pure metal, and therefore can hold down vampires," He says, nodding towards Abby.

"To answer your other question, she is in heat, to put it simply."

"Like a female cat?" I ask looking at Abby struggle against the chains and moan loudly.

"Exactly." He says.

"Every few decades, female vampires go into heat and will go after their mates so much, they can nearly kill them if they're human. They have almost no recollection of those few hours, and are extremely horny during so. A female vampire's eyes will turn pale lavender, just like Abby's eyes have."

"How do we help her?" I ask, looking at her.

"Owen," she moans, panting my name.

"I need you... Please..."

"Are those chains hurting her?"

"No," he answers.

"Just holding her down."

I look back at her to find her pelvis thrusting into the air and arching her back as much as she can against the chains.

"I can't leave her like this," I say, jumping into the bed with her and wrap my arm around her waist. I pull her back down to the bed and kiss her gently, doing my best to keep it from going more passionate.

"Go, grandpa. I've got her."

He leaves as I continue to hold her.

"Do you still want me, Abby?" I ask, placing my hands next to her head.

"Yes, Owen..." She begs.

"Please... Do it..."

I kiss her deeply as I slide into her a small bit before reaching her hymen.

"Just push through it..." She moans, panting even faster.

I thrust into her, making her moan loudly. I slowly build up speed, making her moan even louder. I latch my lips onto hers, my mind lost in the sheer pleasure of it. She pulls back and screams as she orgasms for the first time.

"Keep going!" She moans as she moves her hips up as much as she can.

"Faster..."

I continue to pump into her at a steady pace, enjoying the little moans and begs coming from her. As she orgasms again, I slide my tongue into her mouth, our tongues battling for domination. I slide my hand down her belly and play with her clitoris gently, making her squeal and buck her hips.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she pants.

"That felt really good. Keep going."

I continue the rapid thrusts into her, making her moan even louder. I swirl my tongue around her nipple, which was slightly developed, along with her breasts. She moans loudly, urging me on to go faster. She orgasms one more time before I release into her shortly after. I collapse on top of her, before the love making session knocks us both into a blissful sleep.

mon seul véritable amour- my one true love

**So that was chapter three. I hope you like it. Please review. No flames, they will be turned into ice shards to be launched back at you. As I said before, I am no longer looking for a Beta. The position has been filled. By the way, in case you couldn't tell, that was my first sex scene. I don't know if its good or bad, but that's what reviews are for. Until next time, Mystery Critic.**


End file.
